wowwikifandomcom_pl-20200214-history
Genn Greymane
Lord Genn Greymane (czasami pojawia się nazwisko Graymane) jest królem narodu i królestwa Gilneas. Jest on wysokim mężczyzną potężnej budowy, noszącym krzaczastą brodę i zbroję w kolorach czerni i szarości. Jest on dumnym wojownikiem, który obecnie dobiega siedemdziesiątki i rządzi Gilneas od dziesięcioleci. Biografia Genn Greymane był jednym z przywódców ludzi, którzy spotkali się na naradzie formującej Sojusz Lordaeron. Był wstrzemięźliwy podczas przystępowania do Sojuszu, a gdy już zdecydował się na ten krok, nie pałał do niego wielkim entuzjazmem. Po Drugiej Wojnie wyprowadził swój kraj z Sojuszu. Dostał się pod głęboki wpływ Domu Prestorów, który w pewnym momencie był prowadzony przez ludzką formę Deathwinga. Gdy usunięto władców Alterac, Genn zechciał objąć je we władanie, mimo że nie posiadał do niego żadnych praw. Wspierał bratanka Aidena Perenolde'a w staraniach o tron. Lord Greymane nigdy nie wsparł militarnie Sojuszu podczas Drugiej Wojny. Po zakończeniu konfliktu wzniósł Mur Szarej Grzywy, potężną barierę wyznaczającą północną granicę między Gilneas a Lasem Srebrzystych Sosen. Mimo wstąpienia do Sojuszu, Gilneas okazało jedynie symboliczne wsparcie. Jako władca jednego z najpotężniejszych narodów, Genn Greymane był przekonany, że jego własne armie będą mogły rozprawić się z każdym zagrożeniem i przez to okazał się być głuchym na prośby o jedność kierowane przez Lorda Lothara. Mimo wyraźnej niechęci do Sojuszu, mieszkańcy Gilneas nie przejawiali przyjaźni do orków oraz ich sojuszników i byli gotowi przywitać ich żelazem. Niewielka grupa żołnierzy znana jako Brygada z Gilneas przyłączyła się do Ekspedycji Ludzi Jainy Proudmoore podczas Trzeciej Wojny, jednak najprawdopodobniej nie zostali oni wysłani przez samego Genna Greymane'a, gdyż Gilneas było odcięte od reszty Lordaeron od zakończenia Drugiej Wojny. Cataclysm [[Plik:GennGreymane_Ingame.png|thumb|Król Genn Greymane w World of Warcraft: Cataclysm]] Genn Greymane pojawi się w World of Warcraft: Cataclysm. Jest on jedną z pierwszych postaci, które napotkają grający worgenami, gdy król ocali ich od ostrza kata przez wstrzyknięcie serum, które pozwala im odzyskać nad sobą kontrolę. Sam Genn również został dotknięty klątwą. Lud Przymierza pamięta króla Gilneas jako dumnego, twardego, sprytnego i aroganckiego człowieka. Wraz ze swymi armiami stał wraz z Sojuszem podczas Drugiej Wojny, lecz po jej zakończeniu stało się dla Genna Greymane'a jasne, że Sojusz bardziej potrzebuje Gilneas niż Gilneas potrzebuje Sojuszu. Nakazał, iż Mur Szarej Grzywy zostanie zamknięty dla wszystkich obcych, skutecznie odcinając swe królestwo od reszty świata i jego konfliktów. Jednak los wydaje się zechciał pokazać królowi lekcję pokory: mimo że mur skutecznie izolował Gilneańczyków od reszty świata, okazał się również zgubą dla całego narodu. Gdy klątwa worgenów rozprzestrzeniała się wśród narodu, a pierwsze próby jej opanowania spaliły na panewce, Greymane musiał rozpocząć walkę o człowieczeństwo swoich ludzi. Cytaty * "Przeklęci orkowie, przeklęty Sojusz, przeklęty i ty! Ostatnią rzeczą, jaką potrzebuje Gilneas jest korzystanie z naszych surowców przez inne narody, czarodzieje z Dalaranu pchają się w nasze sprawy, a wrogowie kogoś innego zabijają naszych ludzi! Gilneas jest osobnym narodem i zawsze nim będzie. To ostatnia chwila, jak do ciebie mówię, Terenasie, i mam nadzieję, że tego słuchasz. (''Ostatnia znana przemowa Greymane'a) * "Greymane tylko narzeka, by usłyszeć dźwięk swego głosu." (Varian Wrynn do Terenasa Menethila II) * "Ba, fontanny w Gilneas spełniają dziesięć razy tyle życzeń, co te w Dalaranie!" (Miedziak Genna) Duskhaven :Krennan Aranas mówi: Nie poddam się, . Nie mam jeszcze lekarstwa na Klątwę...ale jest leczenie. Odzyskasz kontrolę. :Lord Godfrey mówi: Zostaw go, Krennanie. Jego czas nadszedł. Taki jest protokół. :Król Genn Greymane mówi: Powiedz mi, Godfreyu. Ci, którzy pozostali w Gilneas, byśmy mogli żyć. Czy oni postępowali zgodnie z protokołem? :Król Genn Greymane mówi: Nie sądzę. Daj mi miksturę, Krennanie...i podwój dawkę. Kategoria:Gilneas NPC Kategoria:Ważne postacie en:Genn Greymane es:Genn Cringris fr:Genn Grisetête nl:Genn Greymane